


Драконы и сладости

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони решил покататься в броне, но забыл пароль. Стив помог ему вспомнить.





	Драконы и сладости

**Author's Note:**

> Употребление наркотических веществ, даб-кон.

— Ты же сама этого хотела!

— Хотела, Тони. Но не так! — Пеппер всплеснула руками.

— Арк-реактор — это дешёвая чистая энергия. Безопасен для окружающей среды, сравнительно прост в обслуживании. 

Видео мигнуло помехами, как бы выражая настроение Пеппер.

— Я в стриме так и сказал!

— Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что так это не работает. Мы не можем запустить реактор на рынок прямо сейчас: начнется нефтяной кризис. И финансовый кризис… И политический кризис…

— Пф-ф! — Старк развёл руками. — Мы же всё равно собирались сделать это рано или поздно. Вот, — он указал на небольшую светящуюся сферу, — я наконец-то его доработал для массового потребителя. Бери и пользуйся. Спаси леса, океаны, голодающих детей в Африке, или где там сейчас модно спасать голодающих?..

Пеппер прикрыла рукой глаза.

— Слушай, я прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Ты можешь просто?.. Не знаю… Не мешать мне работать? Пожалуйста.

— Но ты же сама!..

— Да, я помню, сама этого хотела. И прямо сейчас веду переговоры с антимонопольной комиссией.

— Вот и хорошо.

— Тебе всего лишь надо не устраивать балаган в соцсетях.

— Я думал, это тебя обрадует!

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Это меня радует, Тони, — она вдруг мягко улыбнулась, — просто притормози, ладно? Я действительно рада, что ты наконец-то занялся делами компании. Просто… Управление на мне. Мы договорились, помнишь?

— Помню. 

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга через чёрные зеркала старкфонов. Паузу нарушил Старк.

— Это не попытка тебя вернуть. Слушай, серьёзно? Ты решила, что это попытка тебя вернуть? 

— Я ничего не сказала, Тони. 

— Но ты так думаешь!

Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Ты что, пил?

— Нет, я не пил.

Пеппер смягчилась.

— Ты каждый раз это делаешь. Каждый раз. Мы расстаёмся, и ты судорожно принимаешься заниматься делами компании.

— Но ты сама этого хотела!

— Судорожно, Тони. 

Старк молча сложил руки на груди. В этот раз молчание нарушила Пеппер.

— Мне нужно немного времени. Просто дай мне всё это пережить. Пожалуйста, Тони.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Старк и отключился.

С тех пор как Пепс ушла — всё стало хреново. 

То есть она… Не ушла с работы, и только поэтому стало не совсем хреново, а просто хреново. Старк вздохнул и откинулся в кресле.

В конце концов, она была права: для презентации нового источника энергии рынок надо подготовить. Провести переговоры, создать безопасную базу — понадобится лет десять и в первые годы это всё равно будет катастрофой. И нельзя просто взять и что-нибудь изобрести, чтобы этого избежать.

Старк снова вздохнул: они ведь с Пепс так и познакомились. Ему ужасно не хотелось заниматься всем этим — и она была нужна.

А теперь она нужна ещё больше.

Старк тряхнул головой, спать хотелось ужасно. Но засыпать — не хотелось.

Нужно было проветриться. 

И что-нибудь, чтобы не заснуть. Взгляд Старка скользнул по белой упаковке, он потянулся к ней и отправил в рот один из квадратов. Язык укололо кислым привкусом — внезапно для глюкозной основы, но Старк не обратил внимания и просто запил все неприятные ощущения стаканом воды.

— ДЖАРВИС, МАРК-8. Мороженка.

— Пароль неверный, сэр.

— Я поставил пароль только позавчера, я его помню. Мороженка.

— Пароль неверный, сэр.

— ДЖАРВИС, какого чёрта?

— Позвольте заметить, сэр, что позавчера вы были пьяны. Поэтому и решили поставить пароли, чтобы не воспользоваться костюмом по случайности.

— Но сейчас я трезв и это не случайно. Хочу полетать. Мороженка!

— Ничем не могу помочь, сэр.

— Эскимо?

— Пароль неверный, сэр.

Старк зло выдохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Я помню, что это была «мороженка», ДЖАРВИС.

— Возможно, ваши воспоминания не совсем точны, сэр.

Старк огляделся. Конечно он был пьян! Потому что Пеппс ушла и всё было хреново. И нужно было поставить какой-нибудь пароль, чтобы не вышло как в прошлый раз. Но, может, это просто ДЖАРВИС не распознаёт голосовую сигнатуру без смазанности речи?

Старк прошёлся по мастерской, и от резких движений мир начал ходить ходуном. Он с позавчера не спал, но стимуляторы уже должны были подействовать. Странно. Впрочем, проблема пароля была более актуальна. В конце концов, с минуты на минуту Читаури могут атаковать Землю и надо будет запрыгнуть в броню и нестись изо всех сил. 

Взгляд зацепился за бутылку бурбона. О это, конечно, решало проблему. Ведь если он снова выпьет, голос станет как позавчера — и Джей наконец-то распознает пароль.

Старк налил стакан и опрокинул его в горло. Он не напивается, это просто способ решить проблему с программным обеспечением. Одно расстройство от этих нейросетей: из-за «чёрного ящика» внутри ИскИна нельзя его просто взять и перепрограммировать. Старк поморщился от резкого вкуса бурбона и общей несправедливости мира. 

Впрочем, как раз с несправедливостью мира бурбон немного помогает.

Двери мастерской открылись.

— О чём ты думал?!

Капитан…

— О бурбоне. — Старк начал оборачиваться, но увидел что-то на границе обзора.

— Видео. Ты пьян и в костюме. Это совершенно неприемлемо. 

Кэп метал молнии, но у Старка появилась проблема посерьёзнее.

В мастерской дракон!

— ДЖАРВИС, в помещении есть посторонние?

В принципе, варианта всего два: либо очередное инопланетное вторжение…

— Старк, я знаю, что ты уважаешь моё мнение, но ты сам дал мне доступ в мастерскую.

— Никого, кроме мистера Роджерса, сэр.

...либо, что более вероятно: тот кислый привкус. Головокружение. Он перепутал пачки. На столе всё лежит в беспорядке, и он забыл избавиться от галлюциногенов. Они, наверное, уже несколько месяцев тут лежали. Он ведь решил больше этого не делать…

Вот чёрт. 

Дракон едва вмещался в огромный зал. Он помялся на одном месте, а потом — рыкнул. Старк почувствовал как горячее дыхание опаляет ресницы.

— Пока ты в Мстителях, ты не должен дискредитировать команду. И костюм — это оружие, Старк.

Старк хохотнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Ладони сначала были нормальными, но постепенно становились заметны всякие мелочи. Морщинки, шрамы. Они разве раньше были? А может, это и вовсе чужие руки?

Вот чёрт!

— Я понимаю, что для твоей компании — это рекламная акция. Но ты не должен надевать костюм пьяным.

Если Капитан так бесится от этого, что, если заметит чужие ладони? Вовсе взорвётся?

В смысле не чужие ладони, а причину, которая их вызывала. Ну, эту. Причину!

Надо как-то его отвлечь. 

А дракон всё размахивал хвостом, и в тусклом свете его чешуя переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Старк с трудом отвёл взгляд — как бы ни было это красиво, нельзя подавать виду.

— И я знаю, что не должен приходить сюда без предупреждения, но…

Старк не дал Капитану договорить. О, он был гением, и отвлекающий манёвр был гениален: Старк прижал его к стене. 

И поцеловал.

Капитан так растерялся, что даже не успел оказать сопротивление. А потом начал целовать в ответ. И его рот был мягким как шёлк — или даже ещё мягче, — и Старк увлёкся: всё целовал и целовал, пока воздуха хватало. И даже когда перестало хватать — целовал, пока какая-то надоедливая рука его не отстранила.

— Тони, что мы делаем?

Старк сфокусировал взгляд и увидел Капитана. Тот раскраснелся, глаза блестели. Но где-то на краю сознания Старк помнил о драконе и… В общем, в глаза лучше было не смотреть. 

Старк опустился на колени, расстегнул кэпу ширинку — внутри которой уже всё встало, — и поспешил взять в рот. Пока Капитан не заметил дракона.

Кожа под языком тоже была как шёлк, даже мягче, чем шёлк, мягче, чем капитанский рот. Старк сжал губы, и Капитан застонал. 

— Не надо, Тони. Я не… Не хочу так, — стонал Капитан, но рука, та самая, которая сперва показалась надоедливой, гладила по волосам. Теперь она Старку нравилась, и он выпустил член изо рта и поцеловал её. А дракон клацнул пастью прямо над ухом, и Старк потёрся о руку щекой, чтобы она как-то помогла с этим справиться. И тогда Капитан застонал снова, и Старк посмотрел наверх.

Стоны выходили изо рта Капитана белыми лилиями… И герберами, и розами. Цветы взлетали к потолку и рассыпались яркими лепестками.

Старк знал, что не должен на них смотреть, что должен вернуться к члену. Потому что Капитан не должен заметить! Но цветы был такими красивыми, и наверное, Старк всё же смотрел на них слишком долго.

— Тони, что?..

Старк отмер и снова потянулся губами к гладкому шёлку, но рука, снова став надоедливой, удержала его. Старк попытался вырваться, но она всё держала. А дракон медленно и аккуратно переступал с лапы на лапу и подбирался всё ближе. 

— Что у тебя с глазами, Тони.

Старк мотнул головой, но рука держала слишком крепко. И тогда Капитан снова заискрил молниями.

— Твои зрачки! Какого чёрта?! Ты что-то принял?

Миссия провалена. Как всегда. 

Старк усмехнулся.

— Ты что-то принял, да? О чём ты вообще думаешь?

Капитан отшатнулся и торопливо застегнул ширинку. Это было комично, потому что у него получилось не с первого раза. И Старк рассмеялся.

— Что кажется тебе смешным?

Старк кивнул на расходящуюся ширинку. Он попытался сформулировать мысль, но вместо этого снова рассмеялся. Щёки Капитана покраснели, потом покраснела шея, лоб — и даже уши. 

Это было мило. А вот драконья морда толкнула Старка в спину, и по телу прошла дрожь от горячего дыхания. Старк попытался отскочить, но руки были чужими и слушались плохо, а потому вцепились Капитану в штанину, едва не пустив насмарку всю его работу с ширинкой.

Капитан был такой красный… И милый… И не видел дракона. И Старк улыбнулся ему счастливо.

— Да это просто невозможно! — почему-то воскликнул Капитан и буквально отпрыгнул.

А потом, наверное, убежал. Потому, что Старк больше не видел цветов и не слышал ни стонов, ни молний. Потеряв опору, он упал навзничь. Он пытался встать, но свои-чужие руки совсем не слушались. 

И тогда дракон подобрался вплотную. Обнюхал.

Старк закрыл глаза. Но дракон не стал его есть.

— Точно, — осознал Старк, — «Персиковый сорбет»!

— Пароль верный, сэр.

— Хочу проветриться, Джей.

— Вы уверены, сэр?

— Ага.

— Чтобы активировать броню, вам потребуется встать.

— Ох… Да кто придумал все эти тупые правила?!

— Вы, сэр.

Чужие руки всё ещё слушались плохо, но Старку удалось зацепиться за нос дракона. Потом — верстак. Он кое-как выпрямился.

И упал в уютное брюхо брони.


End file.
